


Worlds Best Uncle Bucky!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Maddie and Chim have something to say and they can’t wait to tell their favorite human puppy!
Relationships: Brother/Sister, best friends - Relationship, uncle - Relationship
Kudos: 38





	Worlds Best Uncle Bucky!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very fast, it came to me on how Maddie and Chim would tell Buck with a little help from a Facebook group!

Buck was over at Maddie’s apartment for one of their weekly hangouts where they eat snacks and watch a movie or play a card game but tonight is a movie night “I know I said it’s our night but Chim and I have something for you!” Maddie said as Buck looked at her “will I like it?” Buck asked when Maddie shook her head “but you’ll have to wait till Chim gets home.” Maddie said as Buck shook his head as he took a drink of his beer but Maddie didn’t have any wine instead she was drinking water which was kinda odd to Buck but he let it go concurring she had an early shift in the morning and was being responsible about her job. 

Chimney came home when Buck looked at him and waved as he walked over to Maddie and kissed her before he sat next to Buck and stole some of the snacks “hey get your own!” Buck told him in a joking way as Chim smiled at him when Maddie left and grabbed something from the bedroom a blue gift bag and handed it to Buck “what’s this?” Buck asked when Maddie smiled at him as Chim held her hand “just open it little bro.” Maddie said as Buck did and pulled out a shirt that read ‘World’s greatest Uncle Bucky!’ Buck looked up at the couple before he looked down at the shirt and back at the couple “Maddie is this for real?” Buck asked when Maddie shook her head “I’m pregnant!” Maddie said when Buck got up and hugged her “you can’t tell anyone just yet ok, you have to keep it a secret, not even Eddie or Chris ok?” Chim said as Buck shook his head “I promise!” Buck said when he hugged both Maddie and Chimney “I’m so happy for you guys!” Buck told them when he couldn’t focus on the movie anymore as he was way more happier about his sister and one of his best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading don’t forget to leave Kudos and comments! Thank you again!


End file.
